


【启强】论如果你手里有只兔

by Monster_Riku



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_Riku/pseuds/Monster_Riku
Summary: +启强，CP向+木星是什么，不存在的，痴汉是犯罪我跟你港。所以这是个作者没脑子理通逻辑想设定，直接把木星事件当不存在的AU+哨向不是重点的哨向，哨兵启向导强，文中设定这个与天作战的年代里哨向分化已经不太重要，主要刷存在感的不是分化本身而是精神伴生+毫无新意的狼启兔强，对不起orz+很琐碎，滤镜三米厚，逻辑不咋通，毫无伦理可言。沙雕本性流露，我就想爽一爽(¯﹃¯) 按照道理来说应该是甜的。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

　　  
　　“这是担保书，这是准许释放的文件，这是户籍关系证明书，麻烦您啦。”刘启看着那个温声向警员说话的男人，红色防护服下还穿着没来得及换下的灰色连体衣，他撇了撇嘴。收获了对面姥爷快翻上天的大白眼，和没什么必要细听的念念有词。

　　他看着那个男人转过身来正好和他对视时的一个愣神，随后露出的神色居然是高兴却腼腆的。都这么大个人了，看上去还跟小孩儿似的，这合适？他也翻了个白眼，余光看见姥爷蠢蠢欲动地就要给他来个脑瓜崩，又咬牙切齿地忍住了。

　　怎么？害怕他觉得伤自尊了，回头拿老爸撒气？他没有这么幼稚好不好。

　　姥爷和朵朵已经站起来迎上去了，刘启无视了朵朵递过来的各种明示暗示，还是坐着一动都不动。小姑娘家的，表情这么狰狞抽搐，小心面部肌肉变形。

　　刘启看着男人的动作，走路一板一眼，背部挺得笔直，动作没什么出格的，圆圆的眼睛里却闪着怎么看都像雀跃的神色。他的目光落在刘启身上，看了好几眼才迎向姥爷。

　　“爸。朵朵，你好。”他的声音好像完全没怎么变化过，和他的形象挺吻合。但和刘启的记忆中比起来就不那么对劲了。怎么这么奶声奶气的。

　　他没和姥爷和朵朵寒暄太久就走到了刘启身前，他看上去是克制却又不失亲近的，殊不知他的气味已经把他卖得一干二净了。高兴、满足、无措、犹豫，还有一点紧张。

　　“刘培强。”刘启仍是那副叉着腿，被抽了骨头似地摊在原位地抬头看他，叫了一声算是打招呼。姥爷在后面满脸的恨铁不成钢，和朵朵瞪圆了眼睛大气都不敢喘一下的怂样。怕什么，难道怕看到她第一次见面的刘叔这就在警局上演暴打儿子吗？想太多。

　　“唉，刘启，爸爸回来了。”面前这个理论上是他爸爸，看起来却哪儿哪儿都不像的男人低着头和他说话，音调柔软得跟觉得他是个还在上托儿所的小朋友似的。

　　刘启有点诧异，但他不会表露出来就是了。他刚才的表现可谓对对方基本没什么尊重了，也一直一副没把对方怎么看在眼里的样子。但从这个男人身上散发出来的气味却告诉刘启他没有一点不高兴，也没觉得自己被冒犯了，他有点点无措，剩下的却是浪涌而来的喜悦。

　　于是他慢慢站起身来，看着这个男人落在他身上的视线从俯视变成平视，又从平视变成仰视。他在抬头看的时候错愕了一瞬，嘴巴因为抬头而微微张开。

　　刘启也是讶异的，这人怎么长得这么小！

　　他不是不知道他爸的身高，他太知道了。他早在刘培强的官方档案里就看过了，青春期的时候他就指着要比这个数字长得高而咬牙切齿呢，他很清楚知道自己比他爸高一些，说准确点就九厘米。但现在面前的刘培强看起来却比他小一圈有余，他的肩膀虽然算不上宽阔，却也说不上窄，他全身都覆着一层匀称的肌肉，照理来说这应该让他看起来更伟岸的，可是并没有。他从前一直只能靠找对比物和想象来猜测他爸现在长得是什么样，甚至有一段时间里，他会从他身边接触的人里找到和他爸的档案中身高差不多的，以他们来和自己比对。他还以为他对他爸的形象有着相当的理解呢，结果也并没有。

　　如果单纯只是从记忆里抽取的话，他爸是又高又壮的，和面前这个小小的男人实在是没有半点重合。刘启偏头看了看朵朵，看着明显更瘦小的妹妹和他爸的对比，才从那种巨大落差带来的奇异感觉里抽身出来回到现实。

　　他爸仍在抬头看他，表情还是挺中规中矩的，仅仅是在微笑，但从他身上散发出来的快乐和幸福感几乎把刘启从头淹到脚，刘启都快要绷不住自己脸上那个无所谓的冷淡表情了。

　　他一言不发地一手把他爸带进怀里，算是久未见面的欢迎。对面的姥爷和朵朵都惊讶得不行，他们那副如出一辙的双眼圆睁下巴松弛的表情叫刘启差点没笑出来。太夸张了，不至于吧。而他爸在他有点粗鲁的动作之下几乎是摔到了他身上，因为身高不及他而略略抬高才能放在他肩膀上的下巴，还有蹭在他脸侧的绒绒短发都显得有些过于可爱了。

　　更离谱的是从他爸身上散发出来的那些源源不断的积极情绪，强烈得叫刘启忍不住叹气。

　　这个人实在是和他想象中的差太远了。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　因为他和他爸的分离实在是太久远，当时他又太过年幼，刘启对他爸的记忆也就那么少得可怜的几个。虽说在知道见不到爸爸、爸爸好久都不会回家了之后，他在脑海里过度重复这些记忆而让它们变得比较深刻，也还是改变不了他对他爸的记忆就只有那么几个的事实。而且等他越长越大，他爸的面容在他脑海里就越模糊，他记住的仅仅是他留下来的感觉，和他们俩曾经一起做过的事。

　　更多的他对于他爸的印象甚至根本就称不是‘记忆’，因为那都是刘启根据回忆和听回来的关于他爸的事迹而想象的。

　　说白了，全是凭空捏造。

　　爸爸在太空上正在做些什么，爸爸每天吃什么饭，爸爸每天怎么睡觉。而在他一遍一遍地想着这些情景，所有幻想着能看见他爸的希望都落空、刘培强又不得不进入休眠期而失去联络时，总觉得自己被抛弃了的他变成了一个脾气有点古怪、又变着法儿地确认自己存在感的小孩儿。

　　平心而论，刘启觉得自己姥爷真是劳苦功高，脾气耐心堪比佛陀。如果让他去带小时候的自己，刘启觉得那样的小屁孩儿还是趁早揍死算了。

　　青春期简直是场灾难。

　　因为他在15岁时觉醒了哨兵的能力，那些突如其来蜂拥而至的吵杂信息，让本来就敏感易怒的他变得更加暴躁了，现在想起来，那时候的自己搞不好看见脚下的影子都恨不得和它打上一架，毫无理智可言。

　　姥爷一个人要养大他和朵朵可不容易。哪怕他有个在空间站工作的父亲让他们得到不少补贴，又获得过不少便利，但这依然还是很不容易。所以即使他脾气那么坏、又那么性格反叛，他还是好歹学会了照顾妹妹。只是在他哨兵能力觉醒的初期，他既没敢告诉忙碌的姥爷，也不能吓着妹妹，他只以为自己疯了。后来等他知道了这只是一种稀有的特异功能时，他早就习惯了怎么对这些杂乱无章还无休无止的信息进行屏蔽了。

　　五感增强，作为这么个听起来有点牛逼又万中无一的能力来说，在现今社却算不得有什么太大用处。以前的资料里说，哨兵和向导在黄金时代都是非常珍贵的军事人才，只是到了这个人口锐减还生存环境恶劣的环境下，虽然军事人才还是挺有作用的，可惜原本能力出众精神却不够稳定的哨兵们变成了一种不安定的因素。更低的结合率和更难以被安抚的哨兵们，可悲地成为了暴徒和精神病患者的稳定产出源头，造成的混乱远多于建树，于是早就掉下了神坛。

　　刘启也不算背到家，学会了这些变得发达的感知力之后，他的生活也没什么太大改变。什么过载引发精神疾病、感官暴动、精神世界崩溃之类的破事，他一次都没有遇到过。反而因为能够太轻易地感知到别人目前的情绪和大概想法，让他在和人交流方面有了太多的优势，得以在地下城里混得风生水起。

　　可他现在的问题是，他爸回来了。

　　而等刘启回过神来，才发现从这个人身上发出来的各种信息他居然屏蔽不了。还不是因为相聚的欣喜而带来的一时失控，而是真的完全屏蔽不了。他爸在他身边就是一个人形的信号发射塔。除了在能力觉醒初期的时候以外，他已经很久都没有处于这种想要屏蔽而办不到的状态了。

　　难道他比他想象中的还要更喜欢他爸吗？喜欢到这样完全控制不住自己地步？

　　和姥爷一直所忧心忡忡絮絮叨叨的不同，刘启自己实在是太知道他其实并不恨他爸了。对他爸那些不合理的敌意之下，事实上更多是对自己被遗留在地球的不满。说白了，是迁怒。以妈妈的死因来刺伤他爸和冷暴力都只是对被他爸留在身后不满的发泄。他都老大不小了，哪怕小时候不知道妈妈的死亡和爸爸离开的原因，到长大了之后也知道了。地下城的名额就那么多，等不到运气的话，就只能够靠足够的贡献来换取。他们用了什么去换取，一目了然。

　　他一直想要他爸回来，他盼望着再见到他爸。这点他是完全承认的。

　　但除此之外，他有喜欢他爸到难以自控？

　　刘启突然有种莫名其妙被暴露了内心深处不为人知的秘密的烦躁感，敢情这还是他自己暴露的，简直是阴沟里翻了船。

　　姥爷哼哼唧唧地抱怨着坐一天有多伤了腰，于是他正大光明地抢上了驾驶座，瞥了他跟在身后亦步亦趋欲言又止的老父亲一眼，瞪视着直到他在副驾驶位上坐好，系上安全带。

　　他爸搭在安全带扣上的指甲甲床色浅且修长，显得整个手指都秀气了不少，看起来根本既不粗壮也不有力，还有点莫名其妙的可爱。刘启烦躁愈盛，身边这个小个子男人真是哪儿哪儿都戳在他神经上，叫他他想要破口大骂的同时哑口无言。

　　刘启猛踩油门打方向，妈的，现在就让你们两行泪。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　谁也没有两行泪，只有姥爷给他爸上演了一场格外近距离的真人打地鼠游戏。

　　他看着抱着枕头被子对他笑得一脸柔软慈爱，却浑身散发着忐忑不安气息的刘培强，倒是很想也无语泪两行一下。

　　个屁。

　　姥爷实在太执着，总想着让他们俩多点相处，好修复关系。以没有空房间了，只能让他爸和他凑合凑合为借口，把他爸赶到了他房间里。还说什么没有什么是睡一觉不能解决的，不行就睡两觉。睡觉能解决个鸟问题！！！

　　刘启被他这信号塔老爸弄得心烦得不行，但真看着他就站在面前不足两米处，这么小小的一个，他居然什么重话都说不出口。真他妈活见鬼。

　　“儿子，”他爸满脸内疚，事实上也的确内疚，那些疯狂辐射出来的情绪叫刘启恨不得让他赶快停下。“爸爸可以争取到房子的，爸爸明天就去申请，不会打扰你很久，你要是实在不喜欢，爸爸也可以……”

　　“别废话。”刘启脸都绿了，“你就在这好好呆着，哪里也不许去，敢跑老子就……”打断你的腿。他想这么说来着，但看着他那脸上仅仅露出一个小小的微笑，散发的喜悦与幸福感却快要把房间都撑爆了的父亲，刘启的狠话卡在嗓子眼上，一点都放不出去了。

　　他一手抢过他爸手上的枕头和被子，不小心用力过猛把刘培强推了个踉跄。他差点就忍不住伸手要去扶了，看着他爸歪了歪身子很快就调整好重心，刘启牙关紧咬，既气自己不争气，差点就要去扶他，又气自己推狠了，只好闷头铺床，折腾被子撒气。

　　待他铺完床回头看看他爸，才发现他爸脱掉了那身连体服。

　　他错了，什么五感强化，他上午的印象一点也不靠谱。他爸分明是骨架轻巧的很，柔软的家居服把这点暴露无遗。他分别抬手捏了捏他爸的肩膀、胯骨，最后掐着他爸的两个手腕不作声了。刘启低头看看他爸被搭在脚背上的裤子遮挡住的脚踝，虽然没有摸，但他敢肯定那里的骨头也粗壮不到哪里去。由于骨架子小，那些肌肉让他爸看起来肉乎乎的，真是和健硕伟岸边都不沾。

　　他自己却一点也不一样，肩膀宽阔得让他毫不怀疑等他自己中年发福了，将会是虎背熊腰的一堵肉墙。刘启疑惑地看看贴在墙上的妈妈的照片，那么一个精致清秀的美人，难道在照片拍到的地方之外他妈妈有着一副大骨架吗！

　　刘启重新低头看了看他爸，见他被他环着两只手腕也并不反抗，还顺着他的视线看向了那些照片，看见了那张只有他被涂黑了的全家福。

　　他爸难过了。伤心内疚和遗憾一股脑地涌出来，刘启忍不住一手就抄起他爸，团巴团巴塞被子里，伸手就关了灯。

　　他爸在被窝里安静了会儿，没有声音，也没有气流变化，但刘启就是知道他叹了口气。最后摸索着靠过来，在他额头上留下一个吻。

　　“晚安，儿子。”

　　有那么一瞬间刘启觉得脑门上青筋直冒。再回想起刚才把他爸塞上床时摸到的腰，温热的，柔软的，还比他的要细，真是哪里都不对劲。刘启咬着腮帮子，被子底下拳头紧了又松。

　　

　　++++++  
　

　　

　　

　　2.

 

　　他奋力向前跑，高声大笑着，清脆的笑声满溢在耳边，脚下的沙子金黄松软。有谁跟在他后面跑着，温暖而柔软。

　　

 

　　  
　　当刘启醒来的时候，他怀里有个人。

　　那人松松地蜷着身体，完美地贴在他身前。

　　他花了一秒钟意识到那个人是他爸，他仍在沉睡着。他的床按理来说放他们俩大男人应该是有点挤的，事实上却没有。如果不是他爸叫人出乎意料之外地是个爱睡懒觉的那种人的话，那么就是从空间站回到地球对身体造成的负担比他想象的还要大。

　　他的手在他熟睡中时又回到了他爸的腰间，手掌下那种柔韧的触感都让他想潜进他爸的上衣里去摸摸他温热的皮肤了。他叹了口气，这个苗头可不太对劲。刘启没有动，他享受着这起床之前最后的放松状态，感受着他爸在完全没有意识的熟睡中仍给他带来的感官刺激。

　　他爸闻起来也是很合他心意的，那种味道用香气来形容的话太夸张，只说是气味又过于冷漠寡淡。它温暖又柔软、轻柔地伏在刘启每一个被增强了的感受细胞上，让他放松。放松到令起床这个念头此刻看起来如此地面目可憎，放松到刘启已经在认真地思考，他无故缺勤了两天，如果再缺第三天会带来什么后果。

　　哪止不太对劲呢？太他妈不对劲了。

 

　　  
++++++　　

 

　　  
　　“嘿，小刘！听说你病了是吧？脸色够难看的，年轻人也得注意保重身体啊。”工友对他叫到，引起周围零零星星一些没有什么恶意的笑声。刘启随口应付着，挥了挥手里的电焊枪算是打招呼，没有对抱着零件嬉笑着路过的工友投入多少注意力。

　　班还是要上的，工分点还是要赚的，想想最后出门前看着他爸抱着他的被子睡得面皮松软的那副傻样，刘启多少觉得有点堵心。他爸睡在他床上，这个认知莫名叫他坐立难安，好的不好的念头都挤在脑子里乱成一团，坏脾气蠢蠢欲动，叫嚣着要冒头。

　　这种烦躁在他爸探头探脑地出现在修理厂，一看见他就露出笑容时达到了新高峰。

　　他爸快步向他走过来，随着他的靠近，越来越高浓度的快乐和幸福感一下子像浪一样没过了刘启。

　　“儿子，”他爸停在他跟前，他差点想伸手挠一挠他爸因为注视着他而略微抬高的下巴，刘启更烦躁了，就想立刻骂个什么人。

　　“对不起，爸爸今天早上不知道怎么就睡晚了。”  
　　  
　　“刘培强，”刘启发现自己的声音简直就是从牙缝里挤出去的，恐怕是太过凶狠，让他爸散发出来的快乐里多了点不安。“你来这里干什么。”

　　“爸爸来给你送午饭来了。”他爸小心翼翼地对他说，不安里又开始夹杂了些期待和防备。

　　防备，他爸已经做好会被他拒绝的心理准备了，刘启这么意识到，但从他脸上的表情看不出任何负面的情绪，他爸仰头对他微微笑着，圆圆的眼睛里有种动人的光泽，他爸的眼睛在往上看的时候，显得大得惊人，这种印象在他平视时就会减弱很多。眼珠里瞳仁的占比也很多，这样又圆又大的眼睛让他爸看起来有种与他年龄不符的年幼。

　　刘启更烦躁了，他很想说些什么来刺伤面前这个人，以发泄他无法自控的愤恨，但同时他又不忍做些什么让他爸那些纯然的喜悦和幸福感被其它的什么负面情绪代替掉。

　　真是要命。总觉得这样的状态很危险了。

　　事实上刘启想要转身就走的，也叫他爸尝一尝被人抛在身后是怎么个滋味。可是仅是想象一下在他背过身后，他爸将会散发些什么样的感受，刘启一瞬就又屈服了。

　　既然扔下他走开不是选项，刘启唯有做了另一种选择。他牵起他爸空着的手，把他带向休息区。在他牵上去的那一刻，刘启感受着从他爸身上涌过来的开心和满足，忍着不要叹气。

　　

　　  
++++++  
　　

 

　　  
　　看着他爸从袋子和保温金属毯里把饭盒拿出来，那些刘启觉得很秀气的指头随着主人的意愿屈伸着，刘启盯着它们出神。他捏住过这双手腕，也握过这些手掌和手指了，它们不怎么柔软，但他很喜欢。

　　这个走向也不太对！刘启又在心里叹了又叹，这才短短的两天，这个念头都在他脑子里滚动过多少次了，让他有种自己一直在四处碰壁的感觉。烦躁的时候可能还好点，待应激过了，疲倦感就要上来了。

　　“趁热吃吧。”他爸轻声说着，语气柔软，在他对面落了座。摆在饭盒里面的食物分开三格放得很整齐，颜色也配得像是很好吃，但原料就摆在那儿了，再花力气弄也变不出花来。刘启虽然没有多少小时候的记忆，但他总归是知道刘培强是黄金时代长大的人，不知他时隔17年回到地球，看见优质蛋白质来源大部分变成了这些蚯蚓啊虫子啊的会作何感想。反正姥爷总是不时会回忆起年轻时的食物，对着现在的菜式连连叹气的。

　　“你呢？”刘启压低声音说到，他希望自己不要听起来太温和了，但最好也别太冷酷。

　　“爸爸回家再吃。”

　　那不就凉了！刘启忍了又忍，脑门上的青筋冒了又冒，咬紧腮帮子才没把这话漏出来，一手抄起筷子，闷头吃了起来。

　　他是低着头，可一来他事实上是个哨兵，二来他爸的各种生物信息素都特别强，刘启不需要看就已经对他爸的情绪变化了如指掌。

　　他爸就看着他吃个饭都幸福得直冒泡泡。

　　除了那么几个万分之二三天生就反社会的，对美好事物的追求应该是绝大多数人的共性，尤其是像刘启这种五感增强了的哨兵。刘启一边扒饭一边想。他相信哨兵之所以这么容易发狂和崩溃，起码其中的一个原因是和哨兵们过于灵敏，接收负面信息的速度远远大于排解有关。再加上他们住在这不见天日的地下城里，就算有投影屏的帮助，依然容易让人感觉压抑，更容易滋生负面情绪。

　　哪怕他比起一般哨兵要善于过滤，可是毕竟那些恶意和消极能量的产生都不是他可以控制的。别人要打架吵架痛苦抑郁，他又能怎么办呢。这些负面情绪总是会不经意地就落入他的感应范围，虽然这些事十有八九和他半毛钱关系都没有，但他却也要想办法去排解，这叫他不胜其烦。

　　与此相反，高浓度的积极情绪事实上很珍贵，哪怕别人高兴快乐的原因也和他八竿子扯不上关系，但能感受到他们的积极情绪则让刘启觉得很舒服。有时在这些情绪的能量影响之下，能一天都觉得满足又放松。不相关的事都能这样，更不要说现在他爸散发的这些欢欣幸福全部和他有关了，它们一波又一波地包围着他，几乎要完全隔绝其他信息。

　　刘启长到二十一岁，第一次知道他能对一个人产生这么大的影响。

　　也第一次知道别人能这么大程度的影响他。

　　这些幸福的泡泡虽然不是负面的，却从另一个角度侵蚀着他。他就是再冷静，也很难不对这么强烈的欢喜产生回应。他会被这些情绪带动着，也对对方产生好感。

　　何况他事实上本来就……挺喜欢他爸的。

　　刘启抬头，他爸仍是笑眯眯地看着他。虽然现在这个喜欢的方向明显跑偏了。

　　他已经不想叹气了。

　　

　　++++++


	2. Chapter 2

3.

　　

　　有偏差有如何？不一样又如何？这个人本身还不是围着他打转？

　　他不会放他跑掉的。

　　刘启咬牙切齿，憋着一股狠劲拧开家里的门。毫无阻隔之下刘培强的生物信息素又扑了他满头满脸，一下子就把他一个下午给自己又疏导又鼓劲才积起来的满腔的豪情和霸气全扑灭了。

　　刘启：“……”

　　“儿子，你回来啦。”他爸回头看他，开开心心地捧着一碟子炒得挺好看的合成蛋白质向他走来，他身上还穿着刘启为了应付朵朵的小学手工作业而做出来的围裙，换句话来说，很难看的一条围裙。

　　刘启懒得再维护他那个“我很生气了你个混蛋快点哄我”的形象包袱了，一手拿过那碟子菜，另一只手一捞就把他爸按在了怀里。对方有点困惑，但双手环过他，在他背上胡乱轻拍轻抚着，那些扑头盖脸而来的满足感让刘启都开始错觉他是不是已经吃过饭洗过澡横瘫在床上人生无憾地哼哼着等睡觉了。

　　“刘培强。”刘启勉强语气冷硬地招呼道，却被他爸满脸期待地抬头看着，喉咙里发出一声疑问的细声询问，刘启那些满头的青筋又回来了。“我只是打个招呼。”

　　刘启撒手背过他爸，正好就着要把菜放到饭桌上的借口转身离开，听着他爸的声音从他身后传来。“那爸爸去把蘑菇也炒了，你先洗把脸。”

　　刘启确定他爸已经转身走向厨房，才扭过头去看他。

　　那条围裙并不太适合他，其实那条围裙谁也不适合。当时朵朵的作业要求是拿家里的旧材料变废为宝，恰巧那时他翻出了一张旧床单。床单的颜色本来就灰扑扑的，新的时候也没好看到哪里去，更别说用旧了。刘启原本打算做个像裙子一样的围裙，捉弄一下姥爷，给他做饭时穿来着。因为抱着这个念头，围裙的前面小碎摺可是费了刘启当时不少功夫，朵朵虽然手指很灵活，但却完全不擅长做手工，净是添乱去了。

　　虽然刘启自认为自己挺擅长动手劳作的，但一来做衣服和他平时做的手工差得有点远，二来他对裁剪这事一点概念也没有，想当然地瞎折腾去了，所以缝出来的结果嘛，实在有点惨不忍睹。本应该绑在腰部最细的地方的带子缝得太靠上了，变成了绑在下背部。姥爷腰背上的肉不少，他嫌勒得慌，一次都没穿过。

　　刘启自己都不记得当时把这东西塞到哪个角落去了，真不知道他爸是怎么翻出来的。但这件姥爷嫌小的围裙，他爸倒是穿得下，还绑鞋带似的细心绑了个丑丑的蝴蝶结。明明他爸和姥爷的身高几乎是一样的，但明显他爸的腿长了不少，硬是让那个缝高了的腰带看起来没那么明显了。而且在那个鼓起来的蝴蝶结的衬托下，显得他爸的腰像是很细，腰下被柔软居家裤包裹着的臀部格外浑圆。

　　他盯着那个怎么看都太过肉欲的屁股，满脑子都是邪念。他已经有点硬了，为了不要再对着那个屁股有更多非分之想导致更失态，刘启赶紧往前走了几步站到他爸的身后，看他炒菜。

　　他爸围裙下穿着短袖，露出来的那截胳膊和他整个人一样，刘启搞不懂他爸怎么总是可以把骨感和丰腴这两个极端结合在一起的，那只拿着炒勺的手，丰润又纤细，起码对于他来说很纤细，他几乎想伸手握上去。刘启暗道糟糕，他应该听话去洗个脸换个衣服什么的，而不是为了不要想入非非而贸贸然靠近他爸。这不止半点没帮助，他还更硬了。他离得太近了，近得只要他爸稍稍放松往后一靠，就能挨在他身上。

　　现在还不晚，只要他转身就走，虽然有可能会让他爸觉得摸不着头脑，但或者也可能其实他根本没注意到呢。

　　但可惜，天真，幼稚。想做某事就应该立刻行动，迟疑的后果就是他爸转过头来了。他爸扭过头来，后脑碰到他的下巴还不好意思地躲了躲，抬头看着他的柔软眼神差点没叫刘启纵身抱过去。可他是谁？他是个哨兵，忍耐力肯定惊人。什么？没有关联？反正他能忍。

　　刘启额角的青筋突突地跳动起来。

　　“姥爷要出趟车，今天回不来。朵朵学校有个新年联欢，也吃了饭才回家。”他爸向他解释，一直回着头看他，手上却没停，还是翻炒着锅里的蘑菇。

　　“要洒出来了。”刘启终是一手握上了他爸的手腕，控制着他爸的手臂反方向翻动炒勺，面无表情地装作好像真的在挽救那些薛定谔的洒出蘑菇。

　　“啊。”他爸吃了一惊所发出来的细小声音让他又一阵浮想联翩，像一团烟气一样，轻飘飘的，却糊了他满脸。他爸虽然回过头去炒菜顾不上和他说话，但红润的圆耳朵就在他眼前，在头发和胡子的映衬下，露出来的一截脖子显得特别白皙。

　　“我去换衣服。”刘启在他爸耳边说，故意放低了音调，看着他爸因为他过于靠近的声音而打了个抖。

　　靠。他爸耳朵边有个敏感点。在发掘出更多了不得的秘密之前，刘启转身就跑了。

 

　　

4.

 

　　  
他在过于激进和过于怂之间徘徊。　　

在他发现刘培强基本不知道反抗这个词怎么写的时候，他很难不激进。在他发现自己对刘培强动不动就硬，一直处于一个危险的边缘时，他又很难不怂。

刘启还不适应生活里突然多了一个人，尤其这个人是每天晚上都直接多在他的床上的。今天早上他清醒时，发现自己正蹭着刘培强的大腿，刘启脸色一黑，整个人都不好了。

　　而刘培强呢？呆呆的，既没有慌张反感，也没有羞涩忸怩。看到他变了脸，还安慰起他来。

“儿子，不用害羞。”刘培强说，声音迷糊得刘启怀疑他是不是根本没睡醒，看来他爸真的不是个爱早起的人，或者不是那种一起床就能立刻很清醒的人。“男孩子晨勃很正常的。”

　　刘启白眼一翻，他当然知道正常了，不正常的是明明昨晚他故意睡远了一点，而今天却还是抱着刘培强醒来，近得都能硬着抵到他爸腿上。可既然刘培强这个当事人都无所谓了，他还在意个什么劲儿呢。

　　他转身就下了床，刘培强跟在他身后，却也还是不太清醒，慢吞吞地挪到床边。这时他散发出来的感觉也是懵懵懂懂地，像一些温暖又毛茸茸的小动物齐齐团在刘启的感知上一样。刘启盯了他几眼，看着他爸慢腾腾地伸出一只脚去够拖鞋，另一条腿仍弯折着紧贴在床垫上。那弯折的角度对于刘启来说甚至能称得上是奇异，如果不是刘培强身上此刻的放松感是那么地清晰可辨，光从视觉上来判断的话，刘启甚至会以为这个动作是让人疼痛的。看来他爸的身体柔软程度不能按照常人的标准来判断。

　　刘启心里有如猫抓，半是挫败烦躁，半是心痒难耐。看着他爸那些蜷着的小巧圆润的脚趾随着他撩动的小腿微微收缩，刘启没忍住，一手掐着他爸的脚踝扯到床边，飞快地给他套上了拖鞋，顺手提起来让他爸站直身来。在这一翻折腾之下，刘培强总算清醒了点，他那罢工了一半的信号发射塔开始运作，迟了这么好一会儿，终于开始不好意思起来。

　　刘培强抓住刘启的衣服下摆，就要往上抬。

　　“？？？你干什么？”刘启快跪了，非常不合时宜地注意着他爸那一双手究竟离他的下身有多近。

　　“爸爸给你换衣服？”他爸说。

　　刘启扯下他爸的手，转身就走了，在他爸眼里他究竟几岁啊？

　　

　　

　　  
　　有个人型信号发射塔在周围，感觉就是很不一样。

　　姥爷千百次趿着拖鞋挠着肚皮从他面前走过，刘启从未觉得有什么，但刘培强做着相似的动作迷瞪瞪地经过时，刘启简直怕他自己一个脑热，就要当着姥爷的面把他爸抱起来。

　　心爱、满足和依赖，他爸这些无意识的情绪让刘启快要淹死在小动物群里。

　　刘启都不用费心去看和听，就可以清晰地感觉到他爸究竟什么时候去洗了脸，让自己彻底清醒过来。因为他爸那些‘小动物’情绪在他没完全睡醒的时候粘人太多，刘培强并不是故意的，可这对刘启来说简直像惨无人道的撩拨。

　　更凄惨的是，刘培强喜欢来自于他的肢体接触，坏就坏在刘启能毫不含糊地感受到这点。这对他来说根本就是些太过危险的纵容，甚至是怂恿。这种纵容叫刘启从牵起他爸的手都要心里挣扎和犹豫一会儿，不要太快就已经变成了没有半点心理负担地环着他爸的腰，让吻落在他爸的脸颊上，只有姥爷欣慰又嫌弃的目光能让他回过神来意识到自己都干了些什么了。

　　辣眼睛，姥爷脑门上就差明晃晃地印着这仨字。可只要被刘培强那些满足感一围，刘启就什么都顾不上、也不想去顾了。

　　因为不想刘培强每天饿着肚子给他送饭，一般来说家里中午又没有人，姥爷和朵朵上班的上班、上学的上学，刘启不想浪费这唾手可得的独处机会，所以他改成每天中午都回家吃饭。而每天夜里，刘培强总会没半点悬念地落在他手里，这些全部对他神志的保持没有一咪咪作用。

　　在刘启看来，他爸对于他来说基本像本摊开的书。但刘培强就不同了，除了晚安吻，基本没什么其它的主动亲近行为，他像是一直都拿不准应该怎么对刘启，唯有无限纵容。

 

　　“你怎么跟只兔子似的。”刘启半真半假地抱怨着，手还没从他爸身上放下来。“光是看起来可爱，却连撒个娇都不会。”

　　刘启只是随口一说，可这次从他的私人信号塔中传来的却是震惊和慌张。

　　“什么？”他爸明显的魂不守舍，背脊都绷紧了些，“怎么会？”

　　这有什么可紧张的？刘启眯起了眼睛。

　　

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　5

　　

　　  
　　临近入睡和还没睡醒的刘培强很有趣。

　　是的，真的是有趣，总能给刘启带来一些新奇的发现。

　　他从来不认为刘培强会对他有所防范，有所隐瞒，哪怕撇开他作弊一样的失控哨兵技能，刘启也没怀疑过这一点。可是因睡意而犯迷糊的刘培强格外不一样，他处于有意识和无意识之间的反应过于无遮掩，太过于真实。当你明白自己是被爱着的，这些佐证一般的体验让人上瘾。

　　在刘启目前度过的年岁里，他和刘培强分离的时间是相聚时间的几倍长，他其实早就不记得刘培强在他小时候是怎么带他的了。但在刘培强半梦半醒的这些时间里，让他多少能够窥见一点端倪。

　　刘培强清醒的时候，除了他改不掉的满口‘爸爸、爸爸’的自称以外，和他的相处基本上还是很正常的。可等到他睡懵了的时候就不是这么说了，他会一直轻轻拍着刘启，仿佛当他还是一个幼童，需要家长拍着哄着才能入睡。他的力道轻柔得和抚摸其实没多少差别，第一次被他爸这么缓慢但规律地拍到身上时，刘启都说不出来他究竟是开心多一点还是无奈多一点。

　　妈妈一直体弱，顶不住频繁起夜这样的折腾，所以从小就是刘培强带的他。这么多年过去了，刘培强还保留着这么个条件反射似的拍他入睡的动作，可想而知当初他其实被他爸宝贝成什么样。

　　可你离开那么久，我已经不是小孩子了。刘启叹口气。

　　++++++

　　刘启也特别喜欢在刘培强将睡未睡时和他对话。因为放松，刘培强的声音软得不像话，他思维迟缓偶尔说胡话的样子也很可爱，而且这时候刘启通常能诱导他爸说一些在他清醒时未必会说的话。

　　“爸爸还以为你会气很久都不理我呢。”刘培强含含糊糊地说到，“于是爸爸的朋友给我支了招，说两个女人在一起哭一场，心就放开了，两个男人在一起撸一次，就会亲近点了。”

　　刘培强困得眼睛都闭上了，脸颊上的软肉蹭在枕巾上，嘴唇颜色浅淡，虽然留着胡子，却依然有种奇异的年幼感。刘启看着他爸这副格外天真无邪的样子，再听着那些多少有点露骨的话，忽的一下恼火起来。

　　“你们也这样增进感情的？”

　　“怎么会。爸爸又不是一定得和他亲近。”

　　但却是一定得和我亲近的。伸手摸了摸他爸那圈软软的胡子，刘启顿时心情好了起来。

　　

　　

　　6.

　　

　　有什么在温柔地沙沙作响，些微发咸的风抚在他脸上，他贴在一个温暖的怀抱里。潮退，潮又生。

　　

　　刘启被闹钟震动的声音弄醒了。他连眼睛都不用睁开，就能看见他爸从他怀里慢摸摸地爬起身来，迷迷糊糊地下床。

　　他闭眼回想着刚才闹钟响之前的情景。他久不久就会在入睡时不自觉地进入自己的精神图景，那片他和刘培强曾经去过的海滩，那个帐篷，那些绑着的红气球，远处还没点火的发动机蛰伏在夜色或日光里。

　　刘启不需要向导来平复他躁动的感官，但他需要不时回到自己精神图景里，让自己冷静下来。他比其它那些得不到向导安抚就会发疯甚至死亡的哨兵们幸运得多，只要回到自己精神图景里，就可以消除掉所有因为感官过于敏锐而带来的各种负面因素。可今天他总觉得有什么不太对劲，非常细微，细微到他都说不出来究竟有什么东西不同了，才导致出现这些许的违和感。刘启可是一名五感增强了的哨兵，这就能很充分地说明这丝让他在意的不同究竟有多小，可他总觉得心里有什么放不下来，实在不是个好兆头。

　　正在此时，刘培强那些有如软软团在他感官上的小动物似的信号一下子全数消退，告诉刘启他爸已经洗了脸，彻底清醒过来了。

　　刘培强为期一个月的归地假期在一周前就已经结束了，他开始重新投入工作。照刘培强说，只是需要给一些还没上太空的航天技术员做做培训，工作内容很轻松。但即使是这样，他在中午也来不及回家了，于是他们的午餐约会，变成了刘培强每天都坚持早起给他和姥爷准备餐盒。朵朵有学校里的营养餐，食物原材料比市面出售的要好，所以不用准备她的那份。剩下他和姥爷，无论怎么向刘培强说买大批量生产的餐盒比较方便，刘培强还是坚持用高价的食材自己做。

　　每天硬是起个大早忙个不停。刘启劝不动他不要做，只好每天也起来和他一起。与此相对，刘培强也同样劝不动让儿子别起来，只能由着刘启也一早起来和他在厨房里捣鼓。刘启很满意，他俩这样好歹是扯平了。而且虽然每天的午餐时间没了，但能和他爸一起做点别的事也总比没有好。

　　他给刘培强绑上那条丑围裙，喜滋滋地想。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　有别的哨兵在。

　　嗡鸣一般的示警从刘启的感官边缘层层推近。地下城没有风，有的只是中央新风系统所制造出来的人工气流，按着精心设计的风道强制对流，好叫地下城的居民们不至于憋死在这里面。但是此刻刘启感觉像是有源源不断的强风吹过似的，自远而近地带来一波又一波令人烦躁的浪潮。这个哨兵很强。

　　如果是往常，刘启就绕路走了，他并不像搅和到这样的事里面。通常一个哨兵这么大张旗鼓地宣示自己的存在，不是将要发疯，就是正在执行什么轮不到刘启去管的任务。在他以往的人生经验里，前者要比后者多得多，即使他不离开，很快也会有人来疏散一般民众。

　　可这次不一样，他觉得非常烦躁，心悸得仿佛如果他转身走开，会错过一件极其重要的事。一般来说他不想闯入一个哨兵的感知领域，免得惹来些毫无必要的麻烦事，但他也有一定的信心不被发现。从15岁刘启觉醒哨兵能力没多久之后他就发现了，不是每个哨兵都有像他这样的灵敏度，别的哨兵未必能感觉到他的信息。

　　刘启小心翼翼地放出了他的精神伴生，精神伴生可以作为他感知的延伸，这样他就不必走过去就能知道远处发生的事了。但也正是因为精神伴生能加强他自身的感知，让嘈杂的信息变得更难以忍受，所以刘启很少动用。

　　他看着自己很久都没有放出来过的狼，它比刘启上次见它时长得更大了，已经长得比他腰还高，不过刘启总觉得它看上去有点傻，不够威风。精神伴生本就应该多少体现出一部分本人的特征的，刘启每每看着自己的精神伴生用后腿挠痒痒，或者在地上滚着翻肚皮，他就气不打一处来。但今天也顾不上什么喜欢不喜欢了，烦躁感越来越强烈，仿佛催着他赶快行动。刘启顺从自己直觉，把他的狼瞬间转换到了他感知领域的边缘，再向着那个让他介意不已的哨兵跑去。

　　他没想到那会是刘培强。

　　或者说，没想到这画面里会出现刘培强。刘培强的对面站着个非常壮实、却不算高大的男人，这个男人才是让刘启忌惮不已的那个哨兵。他们在两排楼房之间一段逼仄的小巷中说着话。又有什么正常的交流是非得留到这种环境中的呢？看起来就不像在干什么好事。他的狼潜伏在一栋居民楼的顶端，不出他所料，并没有被这位哨兵发现。

　　他们的话音很低，刘启却能听得很清楚。

　　“你胆子倒是大得很，航天英雄果然与众不同。”那个哨兵开口嗤笑，他的声音很奇怪，乍一听很平凡，音调不高不低，音质不粗不细，明明没什么特点，但总有股子粘腻阴冷的感觉。

　　刘培强看着还是那副温和的样子，哪怕他现在脸上没有一点笑意，看起来也还是柔和的。“你找我有什么事？如果你过载了，请自己去哨兵管理部，值班医生会给你注射向导素。工作时间以外的话，处理哨兵的事务不在我责任范围内。”

　　“装什么傻？你没天真到以为就这么装装傻就可以躲过去吧？”那人嘲笑起刘培强来，从他身上散发出来的恶意浓度高得让刘启胸腔上如受重压，呼吸都变得不太顺畅起来。

　　“你现在只有两个选择，一个是乖乖地老实做我的向导，另一个嘛……”哨兵笑了起来，他的笑声和他说话的声音就不一样了，相当奇特，听起来嘶嘶地就像在漏气，阴冷粘腻的感觉却半点没少，刘启虽然还没看见他的精神伴生，但已经可以想象它大抵会是毒蛇一类的猎食者。“另一个相信你已经在报告啊卷宗啊之类的里面看过了。”

　　刘启说不出此刻他的感觉来，一方面他更加集中和警觉起来，指挥着他的狼潜伏到离刘培强更近的地方去，但一小部分的他却觉得头脑发懵。刘培强是个向导。刘培强是个向导。他默默地念了两遍，震惊的感觉还是挥之不去。刘培强是个向导，那他妈妈会是个哨兵吗？

　　应该是不会的，如果他妈妈是个哨兵，姥爷不可能在他觉醒这么多年来连一丁点苗头都察觉不了。除非妈妈连姥爷都没有告诉，刘启一边这么想着，仍全神贯注地注意着刘培强，确保着万一那个哨兵失控了，他的狼能立刻出现在刘培强附近。

　　“你就是个杀人犯。”刘培强冷冷地说到，可惜他实在不是个蛮横的性格，即使说着这么不客气的话，仍保持了应有的礼貌。“联合政府现在居然能纵容像你这样的哨兵，侵害了无辜的人，不以为耻不算，还这么放肆地炫耀。”

　　“可别说得那么难听。什么杀人犯，是那婊子自己要死，关我什么事。她自己死就算了，还怀着我儿子呢，我放过她爸妈就算不错了。至于为什么纵容我？中国能拿出几个比我等级高的哨兵来？就算有，也就是一群老掉牙的家伙，老得连任务都不能出的哨兵，也就混吃等死的。能到我这个等级，别说就收一个女人，我要什么不行啊？”

　　“那是个S5的向导，她的存在也很珍贵，光是她一个人的向导素，就能挽救多少个过载的哨兵。”

　　“你拿她跟老子比？S5的向导不止她一个，S8的哨兵却只有老子一个。老子能看上她是她的荣幸！真以为谁都能当上S8级哨兵的向导吗。虽然她带着我儿子死了可惜了点，但现在我也不亏。”他舔嘴唇的声音让刘启只想给他脸上来一拳，他让他的狼留在原地，但他自己已经动身向刘培强他们那边走去。“有了S7的向导，还要S5的做什么。”

　　“你还挺有自信。”比起刘启的气愤，刘培强看上去倒是镇定得很。“你强迫了一个向导和你结合，你凌辱了一个体力不如你的女士，于是就开始错觉所有向导都可以用同一招搞定？”

　　“别给脸不要脸啊。”刘启看不见那个哨兵的样子，但不需要看见他的样子刘启也能知道他此刻必定是变了脸色。“别以为老子不知道，你还有个儿子呢，修车的，虽然不成器，但好歹也是儿子对吧，你觉得他能不能从一个S8级哨兵手里死里逃生呢？你识相点就赶紧和我结合，不然哪天有人通知你你儿子半身不遂了可别后悔。”

　　刘培强肩膀上突然多了一只灰色的兔子。那兔子团得跟个球似的，毛发不长，一根杂毛都没有。小小的一只，窝在刘启也觉得是小小的右肩上。刘培强把他的精神伴生招出来了，它耳朵不像资料里的那些兔子那么长，短短圆圆的，眼睛却挺大。

　　“你说得对。”刘培强笑了起来，柔软的脸颊上微微凹下去一个甜蜜的梨涡，“是得快点了，我还赶着回家给我儿子做饭呢。”

　　他这么说着。但刘启相信那个哨兵可不会误会这是刘培强同意和他结合了，从刘培强身上散发出来的敌意让刘启的感官烧灼着痛起来。

　　刘培强抬起右手在空气中一掀，仿佛从下往上掀起一块隐形的遮挡物似的，一个巨大的爬行动物立刻出现在那个哨兵的脚边。和刘启的想象不一样，那并不是蛇，颜色黝黑，浓稠恶心的淡黄色涎水从那个动物的嘴边淌下来挂在半空上。

　　“科莫多龙，很衬你，会吃同类和幼生。”刘培强说。

　　这个精神伴生的显现明显不是这个哨兵的意思，惊恐和愤怒突然从他身上涌出来。不等他作出任何回应，原本蹲在刘培强右肩上的兔子一下子就朝对方的巨蜥扑去。它的爪子看起来柔软且细弱，仿佛用力一握就要折断了，可是它仅仅跳了几下，小爪子带动的风就让那条巨蜥足有它身体几倍粗的尾巴和四肢齐根断裂。

　　那个哨兵一下子就跪了下去，尖利地叫了起来，刘启的狼控制不住地抖抖耳朵，头都痛起来。

　　刘培强站在原地，动都不动，他的小兔子一晃又回到了他的肩头。在这个哨兵的尖叫声中，刘培强说话声音都没有提高一点，反正这个哨兵肯定听得见。“我是看过档案，周幼荷，S5级抚慰型向导，终年26岁。23岁时被S8级攻击型哨兵余茂强迫结合，精神图景小范围崩溃，不堪强暴和殴打，患有重度抑郁症和轻度精神分裂，自杀死亡。死亡原因，机械性窒息。”

　　“你就是个人渣。”刘培强说，“毁了一个优秀的向导，还想向无辜的孩子动手？”

　　“你这个骚兔子！就凭你！就凭你？”那人跪不住了，滑倒在地上，刘启终于看清了他的样子，和他的行为很符合，相由心生的一股子猥琐劲儿，而且和他的精神伴生差不多的皮肤凹凸不平。他破口大骂，拉风箱似的喘气，却还是站都站不起来。

　　“就凭我。”刘培强的右手一翻，那只已经没有四肢和尾巴的巨蜥翻转了过来。刘培强五指握拳在空中往后一拽，一个形状奇怪的生殖器从鳞片中慢慢胀大露了出来。

　　“不、不……”那个哨兵声音都抖了，被刘培强左手摊开一个下压，就只剩下嘴巴张张合合，再发不出半点声音。刘启知道厉害的向导可以封闭哨兵的五感，但不知道还能这么个用法。

　　那个丑陋膨大的器官在空气之中颤颤巍巍的，被兔子一下跳过之后切断滑落在地上。毕竟只是精神体，并没有半滴血流出来。那个人明显在昏迷的边缘，却被刘培强走过去一手掐住了脖子，刘培强肯定是做了什么，那个哨兵原本都要溃散的意识一下又集中了起来，恐惧的味道压过了底下的愤怒和不甘，他张开嘴，还是什么都说不出来，惊恐和剧痛之下尿了一地。

　　除了刚才那阵敌意之外，刘培强身上几乎没有多少情绪泄露出来。这对于刘启来说是很少见的，他从来没见过这个让他什么都感觉不出来的刘培强。

　　“在你以后每一次对别人动手的时候，都会有现在这种痛楚的闪回。”刘培强说。  
　　  
　　刘启在原地停下了。不是他觉得刘培强已经不再危险，也不是觉得自己派不上用场了，而是有一堆人正在向这里靠近。里面也有几个向导，能把几个向导聚集在一起的，恐怕就是为了这件事而来的。他们没多少敌意，只是着急忙慌地朝刘培强他们身边赶。刘启让自己和狼各自隐蔽起来，注意力并没有从刘培强那里移开。

　　他爸放开了那个垃圾的衣领，拍了拍手走到了一边。他爸也感觉到有人来了，他面朝着会有人跑来的方向站着，正好背对着刘启。刘启对此疑惑，也不知道他爸究竟是怎么判断的。

　　刘培强虽然远离那个倒地的哨兵，但并没有放过他。刘启能感觉到他们那个区域的能量流动特别剧烈，以至画面都有点扭曲。那个哨兵周围有一些精神图景的碎片若隐若现，显露得并不完全，里面又红又黑的，像是熔岩流过火山。刘启能从那些扭曲地画面中看见，这些精神图景正片片溃散开去。

　　“刘中校！”那堆往他们身边赶的人总算是走到了，跑在最前面的那个朝他爸高声喝止道。他爸没有和那个人顶着来，他收手了。

　　“赖大校。”他爸开口说到，并没有向他敬礼。

　　跟在这个大校后面的还有几个向导，全部是女性，不过这也很正常，向导本来就是女性居多，而哨兵则相反。她们明显被面前的这副景象骇了一跳，其中看起来最年长的一个，在赖大校的示意下硬着头皮往前去查看倒在地上的哨兵。

　　她很快地查看了一下，就站起身来，“恐怕我们也无能为力，他不是过载，精神伴生的修复得靠他自身。带回哨兵中心的静音室吧，我们没什么可做的。”

　　赖大校马上就掉了脸，但这位女向导并没有被他的脸色吓住。“而且他的生理上也没受什么伤，医生也没什么可做的，只能等他慢慢修复了。”

　　赖大校看了刘培强一眼，后面有两个拎着担架的赶紧跑上来，把那个哨兵抬到担架上就赶紧走了。女向导们看了看刘培强，反而统一给他敬了个礼，才转身离去。

　　“刘中校。”大校对他爸开口，声音里满是责备。

　　他爸却连称呼都省了，直入正题。“这是你们默许的？”

　　刘启看不到他爸的表情，那个大校却明显是吃了一惊。

　　“17年前，我儿子只有4岁。作为一个不需要结合就能安抚哨兵、和可以同时对多人进行安抚的向导，我接受了去空间站的任务，是因为国家承诺保障我儿子刘启和岳父韩子昂的人身安全和生活质量。”

　　“但我不止可以同时让他们平静，反过来也可以让他们同时过载。甚至不需要让他们经历过载，直接摧毁精神图景也不是办不到。”

　　刘培强的声音还是温柔的，但是那个大校已经变得脸色铁青。

　　“我希望你们能知道，我的档案上写着能同时对187人产生影响，只不过是因为当时已经找不出更多的哨兵来做测试了。如果你们敢动我的儿子，我可以保证，你们不会喜欢接下来的结果的。请不要低估一个父亲为了保护他的孩子而能做得出来的事。”

 

　　  
　　

　　


End file.
